


谣言

by ysjx520



Category: sci谜案集衍生
Genre: M/M, 花糕 瞳耀 瞳耀衍生 瀚冰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520
Summary: 就一个像a的o和一个像o的a的故事，设定改成abo，小花原设定是20岁后汗就不香了，我就改成了信息素消失，大概就这样子吧。反正特别ooc





	谣言

**Author's Note:**

> ooc

正想着，他闻到一股似有若无的奶香萦绕上鼻尖 ，再看花千肉面色潮红，额前碎发发尾也被汗湿。“你发情期来了？”高访往后退了退，拉开一段距离，奶香的信息素让他觉得自己也有些燥热。  
“我…我不知道，我有点热的难受。”花千肉也还维持着弯腰的姿势。实际上他身形远比高访壮，这么低着头弯着腰，一手搭在沙发背上，可以吧高访整个都圈进怀里似的。  
高访有些无语的叹了口气，想要起身去给他拿自己的抑制剂，让他应付应付。却发现自己腿脚发软，腰眼也发酸。  
完犊子，也是要发情的征兆！最惨的也不过就是二O相顾无言罢了，两个发情的O能怎么办。  
他想推开花千肉起身去打抑制剂，却被花千肉按回沙发。高访搞不懂纹身吗同样是Omega，花千肉居然还有力气推人，“你干嘛啊，我去拿抑制剂，打完早点休息。”高访也没生气，说完又要起身，他感觉的到自己私密处已经开始泛起湿意，再拖下去又要重新洗澡了。  
花千肉又一把把他按回去，凑近就往他脖子上啃，一边啃一边嗅，上瘾般的汲取空气中慢慢溢散开的薄荷味信息素，高访觉得自己仿佛变成了被投入饿犬笼中的肉骨头，汗毛都竖起来了。他想推开，却因为发情手脚发软，根本拿花千肉没有办法。  
“哥哥，还有三个小时就是我的20岁生日了，找不到心仪的Omega我就会失去信息素，变成没有性特征的alpha。”花千肉一边摸向高访腰间睡袍的带子一边可怜巴巴的说。  
高访浑身发热，那股奶香味儿的信息素越来越浓，甚至有些甜腻的让他口干舌燥，“你是alpha？”他用所剩无多的理智抓住了关键信息，“怎么会有你这么弱的alpha啊？我都比你像alpha？哪儿有alpha的信息素居然是甜牛奶的？”  
花千肉起身眨巴着眼睛一脸委屈的与他对视，高访糊里糊涂的觉得良心好痛，软下声音说“那哥哥是你心仪的Omega吗？”  
其实这并不需要问，答案是两个人都心知肚明的，高访这样说就是向花千肉递出一个邀请。  
花千肉发出了一声类似于幼犬的低吼，低头吻上高访微微颤抖的喉结，高访放松身体，头顺从的抬起，露出脆弱而优美的颈部，下巴崩的紧紧的，两条细细的青筋微微鼓气，耳朵也发红，他喘着粗气，纤长有力的手指紧紧揪住花千肉的腰，花千肉本就系的松松的睡袍被他扯开，高访感觉手下松了，低头一看。入目是一片蜜色的肌肤，饱满的胸肌随着花千肉粗重的呼吸起伏，肌肉虬结的后背已经覆上一层薄汗。  
高访情不自禁吹了个流氓哨。花千肉吻到他的胸膛，高访的皮肤细腻柔白，他从亲吻换吮吸舔咬，仿佛是要把眼前的人拆吃入腹，此时顿了一下，耳朵肉眼可见的红了。  
高访看在眼里，低低笑了一声。低沉沙哑的笑声像细细的抛光砂纸磨在耳膜上，磨得花千肉心里痒痒的，着痒意仿佛是溅在沸油上的凉水，顷刻间他的爱欲和冲动全部炸开。  
舌头将高访胸前一粒硬如红豆的乳头卷入口中吮吸，高访感觉一股触电般的麻痒从胸口窜进小腹，支棱着的性器流出的淫液蹭在花千肉的腹肌上，胡乱的涂抹，顺着肌肉线条流下打湿花千肉的耻毛，花千肉人看着秀气，本钱却是沉甸甸一份，滚烫的贴在高访的腿根。  
花千肉无师自通伸手握住高访乱蹭的性器撸动起来，高访舒服的喟叹一声，他听了只觉性器胀的生疼，哼哼唧唧用另一只手拉过高访掐在他后背的一只手按在自己的性器上揉搓。  
高访顺从的撸动，他觉得一只手握着有些费劲，把另一只手也附上去，胸前花千肉还执着于啃咬他一边的乳头，他甚至觉得自己破皮了，而另一边却孤零零的暴露在微凉的空气中，他不满地用脚踢了踢花千肉的小腿，花千肉疑惑抬头，却见高访挺起另一边要往他口中送，他乖乖的含入口中，乍一遇上滚烫的口腔，灭顶的快感席卷全身，高访只觉腰眼一酸，一股浊白便顺着腹肌流下，滴在他刚买没多久的意大利进口真皮沙发上。  
浑身脱力，他的手也无力垂放在身侧，花千肉失去安抚的性器不满地t跳了跳，他抬起头委屈的叫了声哥哥，高访闭着眼睛放空，闻声睁开看了看他，认命的示意他在自己身旁坐下，自己起身把半挂在身上的睡袍脱掉，背对着花千肉站在他双腿之间。  
发情的Omega屁股被淫水沾满，在客厅暧昧的落地灯灯光下亮晶晶的显得色情而诱人，花千肉咽了咽口水，愣着不知该如何。  
高访啧了一声，扶着他的性器缓慢的坐下，花千肉只觉自己进入了一处温软湿热而紧致，快感如浪潮将他的理智完全扑灭，只想索取更多。性欲的爆发变得更像破坏欲，他想把身上的人撕碎扯烂，吞吃进去，饮血嚼骨，让他成为自己的一部分。  
而高访则被他突然的猛攻惊了一跳，下身撕裂般的剧痛他让他爆了句粗口， 接着温文尔雅的小高总突出了一串脏话，花千肉被骂的顿了顿，随即大型犬似的用鼻子拱了拱高访脖子后面微微鼓气的腺体，一边带着哭腔说“哥哥不要讨厌我。”“我会轻一点的，哥难道不舒服吗？”下身一边用力的顶弄。  
高访嫌他哭的烦扭头用唇堵住他的嘴，花千肉情绪被安抚下来，下身也放缓了速度，用手轻轻托着高访的腰缓慢的研磨抽插，高访因为疼痛而疲软的性器也慢慢重新挺立起来。  
他脖子累了，便放开花千肉的唇，两人唇间扯出一道淫糜的黏丝。他转过头枕在花千肉的肩上，花千肉也不纠缠，他用尖尖的虎牙按压着高访脖子后因为情动而肿胀发红的腺体，高访只觉脖子一阵刺痛，然后是欲海浪潮翻滚，浑身都像过电似的一麻，体内也只觉一股滚烫喷射，自己也精关失守，他的精液顺着性器流往腿根，混着后穴流出的，两个人的精液混到一起顺着真皮沙发滴在木质地板上。  
两个人都脱力般静静深呼吸了几分钟，出了一身汗，两个人抱在一起黏黏的，很不舒服，但谁也没动。  
过了一会儿，花千肉小心翼翼地问“哥哥，我们这算不算已经是合法的伴侣了。”  
“嗯？标记都做了，难不成你还打算翻脸不认人啊。”高访没好气的说道。  
花千肉乖乖的喔了一声，过了一会儿他又小声说道“哥哥我觉得我们应该在做几次合法伴侣应该做的事情，”  
话音刚落 高访便觉得屁股上又抵了一根火热的……  
那一晚高访也不记得自己被合法了几次，反正第二天工作狂魔高访是没能去上班是事实，  
……  
……  
谣言像病毒一样在浅宇扩散，终于传到主角高访的耳中，于是再一次晨会结束，高访咳了一声说道，“最近大家似乎对我的私生活很感兴趣，又谣传我和一个小朋友恋爱的，啧，我不得不澄清一下，那个不是谣言。”


End file.
